


《芳潤》

by hkopenh154563



Category: Onmyoji (Mobile Game)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkopenh154563/pseuds/hkopenh154563





	《芳潤》

**《芳润》**

 

　　掀开锅盖，清甜馥郁的香气伴随温热的白色水汽弥漫开来。正上方的抽油烟机今天也工作得兢兢业业，白烟很快就盘旋着穿过扇叶，沿进管道消失，只余丝丝袅袅的香气萦回不去。

　　荒舀出一点微带褐色的清透汤水盛进小碟子，抿了一点试味：肉香鲜美，椰味芬芳，就是味道还略淡，果然还是得熬足够的时间才好。

　　这边厢才刚放下小碟子，那边门口就传来锁匙碰撞的声音，开门，关门，脱鞋的响动。

　　「我回来了。」

　　「回来了？洗澡水给你放好了，大约再半小时就能吃饭。」荒从厨房探出头来跟他打招呼。

　　「好。」

　　荒川还没进门就闻到了温暖又引人食欲的汤水香味。

　　松下领结，将公事包搁回书房，洗净了手荒川又踱回厨房，寻正在为自己洗手作羮汤的伴侣。

　　穿着深蓝色绣银线竹子围裙的荒，柔和又专注地摆弄厨具的样子，怎么看怎么秀外慧中。

　　和他这种朝九晚五的上班族不一样，荒是个自由工作者。设了博客偶尔写写什么眼线眼影化妆教学，也在杂志上占了个位置写影评，大部份时间都在家工作，平日大都是荒做的晚饭和便当，他只负责周末的一日三餐。

　　想到这，荒川哀怨的瞥了瞥挂在厨房角落，属于自己的围裙他们两个的围裙都是家政功课：荒穿的是他的表姪女做的，自己的则是自己亲姪女做的。

　　明明都是女生为什么会差那么远！

　　荒那件说出去是高级手工制品都不为过，他的呢？自家姪女送给自己的怎么就在正中绣一又大又蠢的红金鱼......针脚还乱糟糟的，就差没掉线头了。小矮子姪女大概只有在拐跑荒的小公主表姪女上面下过苦功吧......荒川甩甩头，将不省心的姪女从脑海甩出去。

　　他伸手搂住荒的腰，挂件一般贴在对方身后，伸首看看锅里的材料 - 黑漆漆的乌骨鸡，切成条状的椰子。

　　「真香。」不过不及怀里这人香。

　　荒的信息素是香甜的椰奶味，不管从什么意义上来说，总是勾得他觉着饿。

　　「香吧？隔壁猫掌柜教我的新食谱，我们今晚吃椰子炖鸡汤。」丝毫没有理解荒川意思的荒愉悦地眯了眯眼，将椰子水加进锅里盖上锅盖，用手肘轻轻撞了撞荒川，「别来乱，你挡到我了。」这大型挂件也太没自觉，抱那么紧害他想收拾收拾厨房都难。

　　「我饿。」

　　这闷闷的委屈巴巴的声音怎么回事荒失笑道：「忍一忍，洗完澡出来就好了你这样不是自己耽误自己吃饭吗？」

　　「......我想先吃别的。」

　　爱人炙热的的吐息搔痒一般落在颈后，温暖的手掌穿过围裙潜进居家服，在微凉的肌肤上着陆。鼻端是荒川清新甘甜的信息素味道，从小腹燃烧起来的难耐的热流，再加上腿间的潮意，荒再迟钝也已明白荒川说的那个「别的」指什么。他停下手上的动作，偏过头，顿了顿，无可奈何地挤出一句，「你还没洗澡。」

　　「可是我很饿。」荒川以自己身下抬头的部份蹭蹭荒，孩子气地重复，「你也『饿了』，不是吗？」

　　已建立标记关系的Alpha和Omega情欲互通，可以诱导对方挑起需求。虽然不至于像发情期那般需要持续欢爱两三天，却也必须得到对方足够的信息素才能平息体内的躁动。

　　荒啧了一声，麻利地设定好三十分钟自动熄火，转过身戳戳荒川的胸膛，「你不就想我自己答应你吗？」

　　「那是，可以了？」两人早就不是什么不通人事的青春少艾，结婚两年差不多什么姿势都已经解锁，对这种状况也心知肚明，然而间中就是想玩玩这种两人间的情趣。

　　「少废话。」荒在他唇上重重地印了一口，收紧了下腹，反射性的想忍住身体为结合分泌的液体。

　　荒川满足地扬起唇角，「回房间？」

　　「不许，你还没洗澡！不准上床！」被闷烧中的情欲烧得脸颊绯红一片的荒坚决地否定了荒川，「就客厅的沙发，事后你清理，不容异议！」

　　「是是，好。」

　　「别磨磨蹭蹭的，不是说『饿』吗？」荒川凝视眼眶微微湿润，眼角发红的爱人端着脸孔说着这样的话，心里又满足又熨贴，终是忍不住吻住那双薄唇，和对方深入交流了一番。

　　只是厨房到客厅沙发短短的一段路，服侍了主人一下午的围裙，宽松的居家裤，熨得笔直的西装裤，还有贴身的衣物便已教交缠在一起的两人丢落，凌乱地散落地上。

　　细碎而温柔的吻，离开了荒的唇，沿着白晰纤细的脖颈，滑过喉结，一路洒落。在线条优美的锁骨上留下自己的印迹，直到充血挺立的乳尖处，伸出舌尖俏皮的描了一圈，不重不轻地吸吮了一下，引得大胆主动地跨跪在自己大腿上的爱人蓦地呻吟出声。

　　被信息素挑起欲望的Omega身体早已柔软湿润，毫不费劲地吃进荒川探入的两根手指，甚至意犹未尽地反覆收缩吸吮，仿佛在期待另一更能使饥渴的身体饱足之物。

　　瞬息之间体内扩张的手指便已加到三根，荒川驾轻就熟地寻到能令荒快乐的位置，轻轻按揉。令人颤栗的快感如潮，荒猝不及防地发出一声短促又隐忍的呼声，腰腿一软，扶在荒川肩上的手顾不得便已换成环抱之态，牢牢抱紧——一如溺水者紧拥救命浮木。

　　「别、只顾弄、我......」荒小声的喘息莫名色气，简直像只小奶猫伸出爪子在他心上抓挠，越抓越痒，「手指，拿出来。我要... ...『吃』了。」

　　只等荒川的手指退出，荒稍微平复了一下，便自己扶着Alpha忍耐得又粗又烫的物事，对准穴口缓缓『吃』进去。

　　Alpha的粗长研磨过紧窒的肉壁，似要把一丝一毫的皱褶全部展开熨平。荒不徐不疾的速度教荒川难耐地咬紧了嘴唇，只得一遍又一遍摩挲荒滑溜的背脊，分散自己的注意力。完全填满的瞬间，荒终是止不住满足地呼出一口气。已是双颊生晕，轻皱的眉眼间都是情欲之间独有的颜色。

　　明明荒也是很高大的男人，压在身上却不觉得重，反倒有了这才是生存着的实感。

　　彻底的占有，无尽的包容。

　　不管吃多少次，似乎也不会有餍足的时候。

　　骑乘的姿势让肉楔进入到更深处，荒川扶着荒的腰肢，着迷的欣赏对方支撑着自己肩膀，挺起颤抖的身体起伏取悦自己的姿态。

　　为什么能做到这个地步呢？该怎么疼这个人才足够？

　　荒的动作渐缓，荒川趁势将人紧紧压在自己身上，顶弄。

　　带着情欲的呜咽与交合处厮磨的水声，带来别样的兴奋。Omega的身体被Alpha的阳物自下而上贯穿，小声的嘤咛着，在快感的浪潮中翻覆。

　　「说起来，」荒川揉捏着荒的臀肉，攻势不见稍缓的在出入间抖出话语，「我们现在、不也是、『椰子炖鸡』吗？」

　　椰奶香味的荒，温热地吞吐着他的......

　　攀附在他身上的人突然绷紧身体，颤抖起来。抿起的嘴唇在撞击之下，化成了一声憋不住的噗嗤笑声，「哼嗯......！你说的笑话、烂透了......」

　　「呜啊......别突然！」荒川本来动作稍懈，却被荒笑得一直震颤的内壁逼得快要失控，于是狠狠地撞进了更为紧窄的生殖腔，压抑的警告：「你再浪、就别想、吃晚饭了。」

　　「又不是、哈、哈啊！...我、想笑的......」

　　「你还说...！」明明本来想说骚话助兴，为什么就成了笑话啊？荒川脸色不虞地深深顶入只为自己敞开的生殖腔，想当然地让荒用尖叫取代了笑声。

　　狭小的生殖腔紧紧地吸附着荒川，直让他头皮发麻。没想荒却坚持在他忍耐的间隙，捧起他的脸，眉心轻皱但唇边却带着笑意地开口：「你、嗯哼......即使不、说这些、呃...！也很好......我一样，爱你......」

　　犯规。

　　竟在这种时候说这种话。

　　荒顺着他凶猛的动作沉下腰，Alpha的物事进入到前所未有的最深处，膨大成结，积蓄已久的热液喷薄而出，射入Omega的体内，渗透过生殖腔的每一寸。

　　信息素交融的快感从体内扩散至全身，荒抽搐了一下，前端交代出清液，打湿了荒川的衬衫，随即脱力的把脸埋在荒川颈间，承受信息素冲刷。

 

　　歇了半晌，等到结消除，余韵平息，两人又交换了一个甘美的长吻，方才分开。

　　「呆子，我和你呢，『椰子炖鸡』是没有的。」荒轻轻摇头，好笑地接着说，「不过标记之后，我不早成了你的「斑兰椰汁糕」吗？」

　　荒川的信息素，是清新又甘甜的斑兰香气，两人第一次不用信息素阻隔剂，闻到对方的信息素时，就知道彼此即是互相最好的选择。

　　听到爱人接过自己刚才讲烂了的骚话（笑话？），荒川抿起嘴角压下压不下的笑意，「那听上去真好吃。」

　　「哼。」荒转转眼珠，「记得清洁好沙发。」

　　荒从茶几上抽出面纸擦干净腿根，捡起地上的衣物整理好自己，才好整以暇地坐在单人沙发上监督荒川清理沙发。

　　Omega的生殖腔会吸收Alpha的精液，沙发沾到的是Omega身体制造出来润滑的液体，有轻微洁癖的他，还是盯紧荒川用清洁剂擦干净，再用消毒剂抹了一遍然后喷上护理蜡才放过了荒川。

　　空气中还充斥着两人刚才爆发的信息素味道。

　　「汤炖好了，收拾收拾桌子先吃饭。」荒摸摸脖子，一手汗湿，撇撇嘴，「都是你，害我等等又要再洗一次澡。」

　　「等等一起洗？吃过晚饭正好再吃甜点。」荒川意有所指地舔舔嘴唇，「『斑兰椰汁糕』太好吃了，我觉得自己能吃一辈子呢。」


End file.
